


Birth of a Hero

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-27
Updated: 2006-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: "It'll be like he's born anew, soft and tender as he'll be.  Behold the newborn hero, Faramir of Gondor."





	Birth of a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Births" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). As per usual, this is a slightly different take on birth... *grin*

Ioreth skillfully re-bandages Faramir, still deep in his drugged sleep.

"Land, after all that you would think they would make him a hero, for what he did," says the young girl helping Ioreth with bandages; it's clear she sees Faramir so.

"Heroes are born, Selene, not made." Ioreth's rebuke is absent-minded, her attention on her patient.

Selene giggles. "Well, once he's free of all those bandages it'll be like he's born anew, soft and tender as he'll be. Behold the newborn hero, Faramir of Gondor."

"Hush, Selene," but Ioreth's voice has no rebuke this time, and her smile is wide.


End file.
